monsterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Red King
Red King appeared in two incarnations in Ultraman. Presumably, these were two individuals from the same species. Redking's body appears much like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with the long neck, and narrow, pointy head of a Brachiosaurus, and large bulky Gorilla-like arms. Its mouth is armed large dagger-like fangs. Redking's "Shparr!" cry is one of the most characteristic monster sounds from the series (its roars sound very similar to cries of both Godzilla (when he is injured) and it's mixed with the roar used for Gaila/Green Gargantua in War of the Gargantuas), and the monster's pompous forearm gestures foreshadow the showboating of future pro wrestlers and athletes. Redking accomplished little harm to Ultraman, and possesses no special powers, although he is considered by many fans to be one of the show's most powerful monsters. The first Redking was discovered on a remote island with other monsters, where a small group of scientists had been terrorized and all but one were ultimately killed. In this episode, Redking appeared along with Magla and Chandrah, also known as Chandlar, and identified by some as Pegila (from the Ultraman series prequel, Ultra Q). This episode also featured the first appearance of Pigmon, a monster the size of a human child that was friendly toward humans. Redking defeated Chandlar by tearing off a limb/wing and throwing the dismembered limb, as well as some rocks, at him as the monster fled, and was never seen or heard from again. Magla, a burrowing monster, apparently survived the episode almost unnoticed, but was eventually killed by the Science Patrol. Redking killed Pigmon by creating an avalanche of rock. Once Ultraman appeared, Redking was defeated without the need for the Spacium Ray; it is presumed that Ultraman broke Redking's neck after flipping the monster several times. Some suggest he was merely knocked out by the impact. When Redking finally reappeared, he was as part of another trio of monsters, including Dorako and Gigas. Redking viciously tore Dorako's wings off, and Dorako died of its injuries soon afterward. Gigas was driven off by RedKing and fell victim to an experimental Science Patrol bomb. All three monsters apparently precipitated out of a fragment of comet debris, or were awakened by the comet's radiation; it is not entirely clear, but the comet somehow triggered their appearance. Apparently Redking now presented an extra danger, as it had swallowed a long-lost atomic weapon. Ultraman ultimately paralyzed Redking and raised it off the ground with one of his rarely used telekinesis powers. He then used two of his energy rings to slice Redking into thirds. Apparently the atomic weapon was resting in some sort of gullet in Redking's digestive tract, because Ultraman took the head and neck portion and flew away into space with it to allow the atomic device to detonate without harm. "Skull Monster" Red King is the monster who has the ability to Rip off limbs from other Monsters. He is somehow weak, Ultraman was strong enough to destroy him. Original Red King 1st History: In the Monster Lawless Zone, two fearsome monsters were locked in mortal combat. One, Chandora, was wounded, and trying to fight off the other monster; Red King. Chandora knocked Red King took his feet with a gust of wind from his wings, but Red King got right back up, and began shoving the helpless monster, who could only bite Red King in retaliation. The monster grew angry, and used it's immense strength to tear off Chandora's right wing. Chandora limped away, never to be seen again, as Red King sceamed in victory. Just then the monster Magura emerged from underground. But all it took was one look of Red King to scare him back into the ground. Red King also spotted the Science Patrol's aircraft, and roared at it as it flew by. Later, as the Science Patrol tried to rescuse one of it's members, Red King appeared again, but the small monster Pygmon was able to distract Red King so the others could get away. Not ammused, Red King crushed Pygmon with many large boulders. Only seconds later, Hayata became Ultraman, and tossed the monster until he stopped moving completely, likely because of a boken neck. Red King II 2nd History: A large comet was heading dangerously close towards planet Earth. Updates were given around the clock and mankind feared that it would collide with the Earth. Hours passed and news quickly spread that while the comet was close to hitting th Earth; it would pass by within hours. However, because of the strange energy the comet gave off, all of the world's nuclear weapons had to have been stored underground. All nuclear weapons around the world were safely stored except for six hydrogen bombs. The Science Patrol tried to find the missing bombs around Mt. Fuji, but it was of little luck. While looking for the six missing hydrogen bombs at Mt. Fuji, the Science Patrol encounters the yeti-like Gigass by surprise. After avoiding him, Gigass decided to follow the Science Patrol and quickly encounters another monster, Dorako. For hours the two monsters fought each other until a second Red King appeared, stronger than the first one. A device used to detect the bombs tested positive and it was concluded that Red King had swallowed the six missing hydrogen bombs. Once Red King entered the brawl with Gigass and Dorako neither creature could so much as touch Red King and after Dorako had his wings and tail torn off, he died; Gigass fled the scene. However, the native of Mt. Fuji was not safe as the Science Patrol quickly killed the creature with a new experimental bomb, blowing him to pieces. As the comet drew dangerously close to Earth, Hayata went after Red King and quickly morphed into Ultraman. While Red King landed a few hits, Ultraman was far more concerned with the bombs inside Red King's neck. Using the Ultra-Air Catch, Ultraman had Red King frozen in mid air and then used two Ultra Slashes to cut him into three pieces. Ultraman grabbed Red King's neck and head piece, flew off, and the danger the comet would have caused was passed. While Red King was dead, his legs would become one of many parts to form the chimera monster, Tyrant. 2nd Red King's Powers/Weapons: Super Strength: Red King II is very strong, capable of ripping off the limbs of most monsters. Burrowing: Red King II can, oddly enough, burrow through the ground at high speeds. Hydrogen Bombs: Red King II has six hydrogen bombs within his neck. If these are met with a strong enough force, they will explode with catastrophic damage. Ultraman 80: History: After Marjin Seijin was freed from his jar prison he would have granted the wishes of his three rescuers, boys that were into monsters from old times such as Woo and Eleking. They wanted to revive a monster, but couldn't really decide except for one in mind. Red King III was revived by Marjin Seijin and the monster began to rampage through the city to tell the world he was back again. Ultraman 80 quickly came to the scene to stop Red King III from destroying the city. While Red King III landed a few hits and clamp his sharp teeth into the hero's left shoulder, he was of no match for 80. After 80 used the Moonsault Kick to stun Red King III, he was blown to pieces from the Sakcium Beam. Powers/Abilities: Sharp Teeth: Red King III has extremely sharp teeth that are sharp enough to pierce skin like Ultraman 80's. Ultraman Mebius This monster appeared in Ultraman Mebius. This Red King can jump so high it seems like its flying. This Red King was later turned into Gomora by Gadiba. History: After Red King was revived by Gadiba, he began kicking and thrashing the rocky area all around him. GUYS quickly detected it, and set out. As they arrived, Red King began tossing rocks at them, as it had no other means of attacking airborne foes. Their weapons proved useful, and Red King was soon out of rocks. But it quickly smashed a mountain and created more, which it continued to toss at the GUYS aircraft. As Red King raised a large boulder, GUYS managed to shot his hand, causing hi mto drop it out his foot! Red King screamed in pain, and kicked the offending boulder in frustration, but this only hurt his foot more. GUYS closed in, but Red King was not beat yet; using it's thick tail and powerful legs, Red King launched himself into the air, straight at the GUYS main aircraft. Lucky for GUYS, Mirai was onboard that aircraft, and turned into Ultraman Mebius. He swiftly kicked Red King, still in mid-air, and the lumbering behemoth fell to the ground below. Red King got right back up, however, and the two titans battled. Although stronger than the original Red King, Mebius had little trouble dealing with this revived Red King, as he easily kncoked it into a mountainside, where it's head became stuck. Red King eventually managed to free itself, but was too dizzy to continue fighting, and Mebius finished it off with his Mebium Beam. But the body was not destroyed, and suddenly, the gas monster Gadiba left Red King's body, and created a series of rings around it. Upon re-entering, Red King morphed into Gomola! Powers/Weapons: Super Jump: Red King, using his tail and powerful legs, can launch himself high into the air. He jumps so high, it's as if he's flying. Can jump thousands of meters into the air. Tail Whip: Red King can use his thick tail to slam and whip his foes. He can also use it to slam rocks at his foes, and aid in jumping as well. Endurance: Red King has great endurance, being able to survive a fall thousands of meters high with no signs of damage or injury. Ultraman Powered Red King was reused in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, where he appeared in a valley inhabited by other monsters, including Chandrah and Pygmon. There were actually Red Kings in this version, male (colored red) and his mate (colored tan). The female was pushed off a cliff to her doom during a fight with Ultraman and Red King wandered away in sorrow. He appeared again near the end of the show but was quickly killed by their version of Dorako. History (male): Emerging from the hillside to assist his mate against Ultraman Powered, the male Red King entered the battlefield with great anger. The male Red King's strength was more than enough to keep him at bay as his mate got up to assist him against Powered. However, after his mate slid off of a cliff and died, the male Red King followed her only for Powered to save him. With the male Red King in too much emotional pain to continue fighting, Powered and WINR let him live before he and the TMC flew off. History (female): Emerging from a hillside to find more territory for her new mate, the female Red King found and attacked Chandorah. After a long struggle, the female Red King managed to kill Chandora by clawing him to death before attacking some researchers in a cave.WINR managed to distract the female Red King until Kenichi shot at her and she retaliated by swinging her tail at him. While in midair, Kenichi turned into Ultraman Powered to do battle against her. As Powered managed to beat the female Red king to a pulp, the male Red King came from the hillside to assist his mate. The two Red Kings ganged up on Powered, making it difficult for him to win until the female Red King accidently slid off of a cliff and died. History (male Red King II): Red King II was attacking a helicopter in South America when he encountered the Baltan Seijin's creation, Dorako. Red King II attacked Dorako aggressively, but was of little match for the creature and was killed by a stab in the neck from an Insta-Blade. The death of Red King II was an indicator to WINR that Dorako was not a kaiju to take lightly. Category:Red King Category:Monsters